I Hate My Sister! But I love Her Too!
by BloodRed8100
Summary: A girl in a age of 13 went to the club with her sister, and was left alone in the bar. and what interesting things will happen to her, read to know!
1. Chapter 1

Check it out this is my new story!

Chapter 1

Hi everybody my name is Midnight Dairy I know is a weird name but I like it and I am 13, now I am eating my lunch in my room alone. My sister suddenly burst through my door and said " Hey! Bitch mom and dad went to China for three month so I am in charge of everything. And they said I can't leave you alone at the house in night, but I am going to the club to meet a hottie I met yesterday, so after dinner go take a nice shower, wear something nice and be prepared by seven o' clock, got that!?" I nod my head slowly unsure about going to the club with my sister, then storm off to her room. After I finish my lunch wash my plates, I read my book until 5: 30, I went down to eat a sandwich, and start to prepare.

After I took a shower, I picked a small black dress, a black jacket, a black knee high boots, a red belt, a red bag and a red rose hair pin, yes my favorite colour is black red white and other dark colours, when I am done I waited for my sister in the living room. Later my sister drove us the club, and I have a bad feeling about this.

Sorry for the short chapter cause if no one like this story I am going to stop writing this one, if you like it I will keep writing it.

-BloodRed8100


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When we get there my stomach was flipping around and I feel like I am going to vomit, we parked beside a expensive looking car ( I don't really have any cars intel in my brain). Me and my sister walk in and a scary looking man stop my sister to take me in, then she said to him" She is with me I will take good care of her, so don't worry." Batting her eyelashes so fast I don't even know how to do it , finally he let us in.

Inside the club it is too noisy until my sister needs to shout to let me hear her, the lights are shining in different colours that it hurts my eyes,

And the place have a smell of sweats and alcohol that it hurts my nose. My sister tell me to stay here for the night and I can order any drinks I want, then she left me to meet her new hottie, I saw her walking towards the VIP room and I feel abandoned. I turned around to order my drink, I was thinking of what drinks to order for a few minutes, finally I decided to order lemonade I call for the bartender, when the bartender come he asked me " What drink do you want beautiful?" from that one sentence I can tell he is flirting, " I would like a glass of lemonade with two cubes of ice and some sugar." I ordered, " One glass of lemonade coming right up.".

Jesse's POV

The door open John's new slut came in and said " John baby I missed you." Then kissed him passionately, Julian snickered and Slutzilla turn around and glared at him, but John broke the glared and asked" Who is the girl you brought with you?", " Ohh she is my little sister her name is…. Who cares I call her bitch all the time." She answered, " Why do you call her bitch? What did she do?" I asked curious the girl looks so innocent, she have long black hair to her waist, her eyes are black too, she is tall but not too tall for a thirteen year old girl, she looks so sexy! " She did a lot of stuff too many to say. And look the bartender is trying to hook her up lets see what will she do." She answered, I turn my head around to see the bartender is really trying to hook her up, I am curious what will she do so we all look at her to see what will she do.

Midnight's POV

After the bartender serve my drink he starts to introduce himself, his name is Alvin, he is eighteen and BLAH BLAH BLAH some other crap. Then I said" Why don't you stop for a moment and I will sing you a song." He immediately stopped and asked " What song are you going to sing for me?" " It is surprise!". I walked towards the DJ and saw a girl is going to sing the same song as me, I asked her " Why don't we sing the song together?" and she looked at me and smiled and said " Sure! And my name is Lily what's your name?" " Midnight nice to meet you, let's s rock!". We walked up the stage and the DJ announced that we are going to sing ' Take A Hint', then he played the song, I sing Tori's part and Lily sing Jade's part.

(Midnight)

Why am I always HIT ON BY THE BOYS I NEVER LIKE?

I can always SEE 'EM coming from the left and from the right

(Lily)

I DON'T wanna be a priss, I'm JUST trying to be polite,

But it always seems to bite me in the-

(Both)

Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot

You think that we should hookup, but I think that we should not

(Midnight)

You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth

And THAT IS when it started going south

OH!

(Both)

Get your hands off my hips

Or I'LL punch you in the lips

Stop your STARIN' at my (Hey!)

Take a hint, take a hint

No you CAN'T buy me a drink

Let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

T-take a hint, take a hint

(Midnight)

I guess you still DON'T get it, so lets take it from the top

You ASKED me what my sign is, and I told you it was stop

And If I had a dime for every name THAT you just dropped

You'd be here and I'd be on a YACHT

oh!

(Both)

Get your hands off my hips

OR I'LL PUNCH YOU in the lips

Stop your STARIN' at my (hey!)

Take a hint, take a hint

No you CAN'T buy me a drink

Let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

T-take a hint, take a hint

(Both)

What about "NO" don't you get?

So go and tell your friends

I'm not really interested

(Lily)

IT'S about time THAT YOU'RE leaving

I'M gonna count to three and

Open my eyes and you'll be gone

(MIdnight)

One, get your hands of my-

Two, or I'll punch you in the-

Three, stop your STARIN' at my- (hey!)

TAKE a hint, take a hint

(Both)

I AM not your missing link

Let me tell you what I think

I think you COULD use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

TAKE A HINT, TAKE A HINT

Whoa!

Get your hands off my hips

Or I'LL punch you in the lips

Stop your STARIN' at my (hey!)

Take a hint, take a hint

T-Take a hint, take a hint

After we were done singing I said goodbye to Lily. And I was panting so loud and walk back to the bar and asked " How do you like the song Alvin?" he look so pissed that he just about to hit me, someone stopped him and said" Miss my master wants to see you." Then he bring me to the VIP louge.

Jesse's POV

Suddenly she got up and walk towards the DJ and talked to a girl then they went up to the stage, the DJ announced that they are going to sing 'Take A Hint', I guess the bartender is going to be embarrassed. When they start to sing we were shock, the girl's voice is so awesome all the customers were shouting, clapping and dancing wildly. When they are done singing she walked back to the bar, I ask the security to bring her here, I turn to see that the bartender just want to hit her the security stopped him, and I guess said that 'My master wants to meet you', I was snapped out of my toughts when I heard the door open. In front of the door stands the girl, she looks so sexy and tired because of the singing, John told her to sit down on the couch beside Julian, and asked " What is your name beautiful?" " Midnight s-sir." She answered " You don't need to be so formal after all you are Lawra's little sister." Midnight it suits her perfectly the black hair and black eyes and black clothes, " You sing so awesome!" Julian praised her she flushed like a red tomato. " Jesse what do you think about her song?" Julian asked and I snapped out of my thoughts " She sang it brilliantly she has talent in singing." I said she raise her head and when she saw me she flushed more, I went to read her mind ' Why are so damn hot!' I smirked and send the tought to everyone and they smirked too. John just about to asked her something when slutzilla said" I can sing better and sexier she is just a piece of trash." After she said that Midnight become really quiet and said " I am going to go find Lily." She stand up just about to walk away Julian stopped her by holding her left wrist and pull down back to the sofa, she looked shock but turn into a small smile, " I like her she is cute and fun to be around I want her to stay is that okay John?" Julian said which shock Midnight more, when John was just about to say okay, the customers are shouting and running around, I and my brothers exchanged glanced, suddenly the glass broke and in front of us stand three vampires.


	3. Chapter 3

Guys sorry I won't be able to update soon because my homework and test it stress me out, but I will try to update soon!

Chapter 3

After I walked in the VIP louge I was ask to sit on a couch beside a boy, and a boy asked me " What is your name?" I am so afraid so I stuttered " Midnight s-sir.", the boy say " Don't need to be so formal after all you are Lawra's little sister." He doesn't even know my sister 's true side " You sing so awesome." the boy who sit beside me said I flushed I bet I look like a tomato now "Jesse what do you think about her song ?" he asked his brother, who I assume who is Jesse said" She sang it brilliantly she has talent in singing." I raise my head to scan the boys, the boy who sit next to me have blond spikey hair, baby blue eyes that shine like diamond, he looks strong and maybe he have 4 packs and he look likes he is in the age of 15 or 16. Jesse have dirty blond hair, dark blue eyes like the deep ocean, he is muscular and from the black tight t-shirt I can see his six packs, in the age of 18 I guess. And the person who told me to sit on the couch have a look of a playboy, he have light shaggy brown hair, sky blue eyes, the body looks exactly like Jesse maybe less muscular, in the age of 20 or 21, why are they so damn hot! And they smirked is not like I said it out loud. when the playboy it his nickname just about to say something my sister interrupt him and say" I can sing better and sexier she is just a piece of trash." I feel so uncomfortable now so I say " I am going to find Lily." just about to walk away Diamond the nickname of the boy who sit next to me grabbed my left wrist and pull me down back to the couch, I was shock but also a little bit happy Diamond say " I like her she is cute and fun to be around I want her to stay is that okay John?" ohh so that is playboy's name but it is shocking to have someone wants me to stay, when John just about to say something, the customers starts to scream Jesse and his brother exchange glances, the glass suddenly broke and in front of us stand three hot boys.

the boys standing in front of us smirking and said " Yo~ I am Nigel, I am the leader and this Alec( pointing to the left boy) this is Dominic ( pointing the boy on the right) and we come to say we are going to play around here for awhile, ohh I didn't know that you have guests wow you are beautiful( pointing to me) can I have her?" Jesse and his brother growled they growled what are they " You can't have her Nigel." John said with venom in every word " Well seems like I 'm not welcome here see you around beauty." then in a blur he is gone, I walked to the side of the glass and see every people in there have died, I fainted because I am having to much shock.

I woke up in a huge room it have black wall, 3 white doors, have a red couch, a big flat screen TV, a huge bookshelf, and I am lying down on a king size bed with black silk night gown, the bed shift is black and have brown designs. I move around and found that a cold hand press me down back to the bed, I turn around to see Jesse with a worried face " Lie down you need to rest and please don't try to move and make me worry more." he said with sadness in the tone, I slowly nodded my head and say " Can I have a glass of water?", he nodded and bring me a cup of water when I touch his hand my memories about the club rushing to my head, it hurts so much I screamed I felt Jesse's hand wrapped around me and stroking my hair telling me to come down after few minutes I calmed down, when Jesse just about to unwrap his hand I say " Please don't let go.", he was shocked but didn't let go I move so that Jesse can sit on the bed, I lie down on the bed with Jesse I hug him and take in his scent, the scent is really soothing his scent is a nature smell a hint of mint, slowly I drift of to sleep.

Jesse's POV

After Midnight fainted I never leave her side afraid of Nigel come here and take away Midnight, I snapped out of my train of toughts because Midnight move and turnning her head taking in where is she, when she is just about to got up I pushed her down again, I say" Lie down you need to rest please don't try to move and make me worry more." she nodded and ask a glass of water I bring it to her and when she touch my hand she screamed I guess she remembered the incident at the club, I hug her close to me and stroke her hair after a few minutese she calmed down, when I want to let her go she stopped me and move a space to let me sit, and we lie down together she hug me and breath in my scent and slowly drift of to sleep I was so happy and sad in the same time, she smell so nice and look so peaceful,*SIGH* now she is dragged into my world but the good thing is I can like now, I also fell a sleep with Midnight in my arm.

NORMAL POV

I woke up in a pair of muscular arms I turn around to see I am snuggling into Jesse, when he suddenly open his eyes I was shocked so I screamed and Jlian burst throught the door and say" WHAT?! HAVE ANYTHING HAPPened... I am so sorry keep doing what ever your doing !" and he was just about to walk out I shout" I and Jesse were doing nothing!" and I blushed " Where am I Julian?" I asked " Your at our house and your sister is with my brother." I guess I am going to stay with them for awhile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

" Midnight let me introduce my parents and my best friend." said Jesse, He pointed to the boy who is leaning on the wall looking bored and say" That is Logan my best friend, he doesn't trust people easily but he will soon.(Then he point towards the gorgeous couple) They are my parents." Both of them stand up " Hi you must be the girl our son care about my name is Michelle, this is my husband Wilson and what is your name?" Jesse's mother asked, I was shocked by their beauty I feel really undressed well cause I am only wearing a night gown " My name is Mid-Midnight Ma'am." I stammered. This time her husband spoke" Don't need to be so formal after all you are going to stay with us." Just then Jesse's sister stormed in and scream at John " Get your fucking girlfriend out of my room, NOW! she is ruining my room..."

Then Michelle cleared her throat, Jesse's sister turn around, Michelle pointed at me and say" Elizabeth this is Midnight she is going to stay with us." Elizabeth stared at me and screamed while hugging me in a tight hug " OMG finally a girl to play with, hi my name is Elizabeth you can just call me Lizz." " Can't...Breath.." "Sorry I am just

excited!." she squealed, she stopped for a minute and point towards her brother say " YOU go get your girlfriend now!"John quickly go get my sister, when they were back my sister is fuming" Why can't I use her stuff after all I am going to marry you, and I am older than her she must do as I say!" Lizz is still trying to restrain herself from hitting my sister. Then suddenly Seth walked towards my sister and slap her hard on her face and said" You are at our house, you are a guest, you don't have the right to touch our stuff without our permission, don't you learn those stuff at school, well maybe because you are to dumb to learn manners." my sister scream at him " you fucking bastard, you son of a bitch, you are the one with no manners. JJ SEE WHAT DID YOUR BROTHER DID TO ME!? WHY ARENT YOU DEFENDING ME?" John's face flushed when he heard my sister called him JJ he cleared his throat" Lawra don't call me that in public please!" my sister* HMPH*

" well, now that everyone is here, Midnight I know you saw somepeople." I nodded , Vampires." We wont do anything to you but your sister we cant promise that we are not going to hurt her is that okay?" I nodded again." OK then, after lunch we are going shopping

for clothes and eletronic devices." " Huh! finally something fun to do, let go to your room JJ." John blushed again. *SIGH* I hate shopping but I need clothes so I'll go with it.*SIGH* It will be a long tired day.


End file.
